Online multiplayer games are typically played across multiple hardware devices in various locations. Such games may associate a particular user to a hardware device via an abstraction, and make a connection through the abstraction to the device. Additionally, some multiplayer games may be played through a hardware device, such as a gaming console, that is typically located in a fixed location, such as an entertainment room in a home.
To invite others to join a multiplayer game, a user may access and work through a menu system with his or her hardware device to send an invitation to another player. Using such a menu system may be time-consuming and may involve the user focusing on the tasks associated with sending an invitation. Such a menu system may also offer a stilted and limited user experience that discourages a user from making spontaneous invitations. Additionally, if the user is actively playing a multiplayer game, using such a menu system to send invitations mid-game may take the user away from the game action. Further, where the user's hardware device is located in a fixed location, the user's ability to make face-to-face invitations in other locations may also be limited.